Slayers: Halloween Bash!
by Zdood
Summary: Lina and co. stumble upon a village where they celebrate something called "Halloween." The gang goes to enjoy themselves, but a maniacal marshmallow bunny has other plans....


Zdood presents:

Slayers: Halloween Bash!

Summary: The gang stumbles upon a town where they celebrate a holiday where they collect candy. Naturally, Lina and Gourry (and Amelia to an extent) want to stay and have fun. Too bad a maniacal marshmallow bunny and his army of candy monsters decide to spoil their fun. Slight crossover with Billy & Mandy Underfist, but only because of the villain.

Disclaimer: If you seriously believe I own what I'm about to write about, I will have Lina Dragon Slave your house!

Note: A little late for Halloween, but oh well. Post-TRY. Also, sorry if you don't like script format.

……

1111 Some random path 1111

Lina, Gourry, Amelia, and Zelgadis, who had recently met up, were on a lead to a possible cure for Zel's Chimera-ness. Then a little girl in a skeleton costume stumbled out of some bushes.

Gourry: Hey little girl, why are you dressed like that?

Girl: Oh, this? This is for a holiday my village celebrates that we call Halloween. We all dress up in costumes and go around getting candy!

Lina & Gourry: REALLY?!

Girl: Yep. What, you wanna join in?

L & G: ABSOLUTELY!

Zel: What happened to the lead for a cure?

Ame: Come on Mr. Zelgadis, let's just follow them. It might be fun, you know!

1111 the village 1111

Lina and Gourry were thoroughly enjoying themselves… okay, major understatement. Anyway, the two were running from house to house at a fast clip, grabbing candy as they went, Amelia and Zel following behind more slowly.

Zel: Those two are liable to end up with a sugar coma if they keep it up.

Ame: Oh, let them have their fun, Mr. Zelgadis. It's not everyday you stumble on a place like this.

????: No, it certainly isn't.

Zel: Huh? That voice… Xellos!

Xel: Yup. It's me, Zelgadis.

Zel: Why are you here?

Xel: That is a secret! Although, my staff seems to have gone mysteriously missing.

BOOOM!

All: What the-?

An enormous portal had opened up in the town square, and out of it stepped a marshmallow bunny and an army of candy monsters.

Bunny: Nyahahahaha! Before, on Halloween night in this village, people hunted the candy! But THIS year, the CANDY hunts THE PEOPLE!

Zel: Swell.

L & G: CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANDY!

Zel: WAIT! Stop! What if they're poisoned or something?!

Lina and Gourry stopped at that. Food was not worth dying for.

Lina: Alright, then BLAST THEM! FIREBALL!

She fired it off at a group of chocolate beasties. They melted with a pitieous moan.

Zel: STONE SPIKER!

Several pieces of candy suddenly became Swiss immigrants.

Gourry: Regular Sword!

Several more pieces of candy contemplated quitting while they were _a head._

Bunbun (bunny): Gah! Unleash the secret weapon!

In flew a witch with a terrifying cackle… And it was none other than a hideously mutated Martina!

Mar: YOU'LL PAY FOR DOING THIS TO ME, LINA INVERSE!

Lina: What the hell did I do? By the way, believe me, it's an improvement.

Mar: SHUT UP! I KNOW YOU DID THIS _SOMEHOW_!

Then Zangulus arrived.

Zan: Honey, quit it! You're not making any sense, you know!

Gou: Hey Zangulus. Wanna spar?

Zel: NOW'S NOT THE TIME, GOURRY!

Gou: Oh. Sorry!

Mar: EAT THIS!

She blasted a group of baddies with a bolt of lightning. Suddenly, they began to combine into one enormous (and evil, might I add) piece of candy.

Lina: Grr! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! POISONOUS OR NOT, THAT THING'S GOING INTO MY BELLY!

Gou: Yeah!

Then the two began to eat the enormous piece of candy alive as it whined and screeched in the hopes that the two would have mercy on it. Unfortunately, those cries fell on deaf ears, and the candy was gone before anyone knew what the heck happened. One second it was there, the next Lina and Gourry were in its place, patting their stomachs.

Zel: Huh. I guess they weren't poisonous after all.

Bunbun: Crap! Oh, well. I still have one more trick up my sleeve…

Gou: But you don't have any sleeves!

Bunbun: Idiot… but, before I do anything else, I would like to explain my backstory.

Lina: Sure, go ahead. Gourry and I are stuffed anyway.

Ame: We'll listen. You too, Mr. Zelgadis.

Zel: Fine… '_Damn! I was going to kill him while he was talking!'_

As Bunbun began his story, Zangulus was busying himself with trying to calm down his wife.

Bunbun: You see, long ago, in this village… There was a sorcerer who specialized in animating the inanimate…

Gou: What?

Bunbun: Just take a nap, moron.

Gou: Okay! …ZZZZ…

Bunbun: As I was saying… that sorcerer I was talking about one day was bored and so decided 'What the hey? I'll bring some candy to life!' and so he did. Unfortunately for him, everyone kept trying to eat the candy he brought to life. As such, the candy monsters eventually fought back. A long battle raged between candy and human, until that sorcerer sealed us all away, not wanting anymore chaos and destruction. Unfortunately for him, since he happened to make me 1/4 Mazoku when he created me for some reason, I managed to escape. Since then, I have been formulating plans to allow the candy monsters to get their revenge. As you can imagine, all those plans were shot straight to hell thanks to you jerks. I mean really, I go to ALL that trouble to find a way to release the seal, and you guys just HAD to show up and destroy everything, didn't you?

Lina: Well, that's what we do best!... Often by accident, but still! Messing up bad guys' plans is something we're pretty damn good at!

By this time Zangulus had calmed down Martina… and she began wondering if maybe she had gone a little overboard. Anyways…

Bunbun: Whatever. Like I said, I still have one more trick up my sleeve…

Gou (who's woken up): But you STILL don't have any sleeves!

Lina smacked him over the head-

Lina: Shut UP, jellyfish brain!

Bunbun: As I was saying… again… but I still have a few more things to say before I pull out my last trick, that being that… well, as you can imagine, after that battle all those years ago I was pretty pissed off for quite some time. Therefore, I took to ruining people's lives to feel better about myself. Eh, it was probably my Mazoku fourth…. Anyways, for starters, **I** was the one who made Martina ugly!** I** was **also **the one who convinced Rezo to turn Zelgadis into a chimera! And, **I** was the one who made Gourry stupid! I dropped him on his head when he was a baby! And, in truth, Lina was supposed to have **large** breasts by now, but **I** stole that part of her soul! **I** was also the one who tipped off Booley the assassin on how to breach Seyruun's defenses and therefore, **I** was the one responsible for Amelia's mother's death and Gracia running away! **I **also happened to be the one who haunted Zangulus' closet in his childhood, though it appears he has both forgotten about and got over his fear of me. And finally, **I **was the one who stole Xellos' staff with some help from my Mazoku fourth! And I'm about to show you why!

He paused to get something from inside his cotton ball tail, completely ignoring the massive amount of killer intent washing over him.

Bunbun: Ah, here it is!

He was holding a key with a skull on one end.

Bunbun: THIS is an enchanted skeleton key, guaranteed to unlock anything! Even the power hidden in the red orb on Xellos' STAFF!

Bunbun then "unlocked" the orb's power. A colossal wave of power washed over everyone, and Bunbun mutated into a black marshmallow dragon demon thing!

Bunbun: **MWAHAHAHAHA! Now, I shall KICK! YOUR! ASSES! MWAHAHAHAHA!**

Lina (in anger): OH, SHUT UP! DRAGOOOOON! SLAAAAVE!

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Bunbun:** GRAAAH! DAMMIT! EXPLOSIONS AND MARSHMALLOWS DON'T MIX! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

And with that, Bunbun melted.

Zel: How anticlimactic.

Xel: (picks up staff) Finally! I have you back!

Mar: (curse wears off) Yay! I'm back to normal!

Lina: (breasts grow all of a sudden) Woah! SWEET!.... Well, we better get outta here. Bad things usually seem to happen when I stick around a place I Dragon Slaved, after all.

And so the group ran off into the night…

…

The End! Happy Halloween to all, and to all a good fright!


End file.
